


The Demon Wears Stripper Heels

by Accident



Category: Good Omens (TV)
Genre: First Time, Gender Fluid Character, M/M, Stripper Crowley (Good Omens)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-15
Updated: 2020-08-15
Packaged: 2021-03-06 00:22:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,446
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25924330
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Accident/pseuds/Accident
Summary: When faith is low and miracles are hard to come by making a living leads to some odd work...
Relationships: Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 9
Collections: Papa_Lazarou RP Collabs





	The Demon Wears Stripper Heels

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoy! This is an rp between Fandomrp on tumblr and I (Fuck-Off-Watson-RP and Was-Fuck-Off-Watson).

Crowley never thought it would come to this but times were hard and miracles just weren’t paying the bills like they used to. So he decided to make money the old fashion way. Stripping of course. If only it weren’t for that pesky Angel always trying to convert him and make him see the light. At least the angel tipped which is more than most bums who came into the club.

Crowley was setting up for her dance, deciding to be female presenting for the evening since it brought in more money with the male crowd. She heard a familiar knock on her door and sighed. “I know it’s you Angel. You don’t have to knock every week.”

Aziraphale steps into the room, and closes the door behind him, holding a bunch of red rose. “I just came to wish you luck. Or... break a leg, as they say.” Aziraphale chuckles, awkwardly, before handing Crowley the flowers.

“Just like last week and the week before.” Crowley chuckles and takes the flowers, putting them in a vase after discarding the old ones the angel brought. “You know this is a strip club and now some towney theater, right?”

“I know, Crowley. But every deserves someone to support them. People are loosing faith in us. In Christianity and miracles are become fewer and fewer. I’m sure that’s why you’ve turned to... dancing.”

“Listen. Just because belief is so low I can’t waste miracles does not mean I’ve lost any self respect.” Crowley frowns, at the same moment one of her pasties coming unglued and falling to the floor.

Aziraphale picks it up and gingerly hands it back to Crowley. “Yes, self respect.” He hums, miracling it so it would stay on Crowley’s breast. “Come home with me tonight Crowley. You’re better than this.”

“Don’t waste your miracles on me, Angel. You never know when you’ll need them.” Crowley sighs but grateful nonetheless. “And you know I never go home with clients.”

“Then consider me a friend, looking out for you.” Aziraphale smiles softly. “We averted the apocalypse, I’m sure we can extend to friendship now.”

Crowley blinks a bit. “I suppose but you still haven’t told me what you do now that we have to have real jobs.”

“I’ve been running the bookshop for over a century.” Aziraphale says, not saying the whole truth.

“Well I can tell you haven’t taken up law since you’re still a terrible liar.” Crowley smirks.

“Come home with me and I’ll tell you, over one of the many wines I still have left.” Aziraphale offers.

Crowley bites her lip. “Let me do one dance and then I’m yours for the night.”

Aziraphale nods. “I’ll go take my seat.” He smiles heading out of the door and going to sit in the main room.

Crowley smiles and finishes getting ready. She waits for her cue and steps onto the stage, the base heavy music low enough to make your lungs rattle. She arches and sways, spinning around the pole like she was born to do it. Her eyes never leave Azirephale.

Aziraphale bites his lip, and hides behind his glass, embarrassment and arousal flooding his cheeks.

Crowley crouches down and spreads her legs, the tiny panties barely covering anything.

Aziraphale couldn’t hold it anymore, he reaches down and rubs at his tight trousers, needing some relief.

Crowley smirks and gyrates her hips, rocking them needy towards Azirephale.

Aziraphale slips his hand beneath his underwear and starts to elevate some of the pressure building.

Crowley runs her hands over her thighs and up her breasts.

Aziraphale licks his lips. He would give anything to be able to do that himself right now.

Crowley does a few more spins on the pole before her song is up, disappearing back stage after collecting her tips.

Aziraphale retracts his hand and finishes his drink before heading backstage to Crowley’s room. “Are you going to leave me like that?” He asks.

“Whatever do you mean, Angel?” Crowley asks as she gets undressed, wondering if this is the week he finally snaps.

“All worked up and with no release. I know you’re a demon but really?” Aziraphale asks. “It’s low even for you.”

“Oh, Angel. I never said I wouldn’t let you have release. You’ve just never asked.” Crowley looks Azirephale in the eyes and slips her tiny panties to the floor.

Aziraphale averts his gaze, unintentionally. “Crowley, really? Here? Now? Someone could walk in.” He exclaims.

“Mm fine. We’ll go to yours then.” Crowley laughs and takes off the rest of her outfit before getting dressed.

Aziraphale keeps his gaze averted until Crowley was fully dressed. “I got the bus, unless you have your car?”

“Hell would freeze over before I let that car go.” Crowley nods and leads the way out, after all they’d been living in the car.

Aziraphale chuckles and follows Crowley out of the building to his car. He frowns at the state of it, but doesn’t say anything more.

“I know she’s looking a bit rough but she still drives like a bat out of hell.” Crowley grins and gets in.

“Please don’t. No miracles.” Aziraphale says softly.

“I know angel.” Crowley nods and drives to the shop.

The shop had changed. It no longer had old books in on the shelves or in the windows, but it was stocked with bestsellers of this decade, as well as textbooks for every course offered in London.

“Oh angel..” Crowley says softly as she looks around.

Aziraphale just shrugs. “We both had to make sacrifices.”

“But your collection..” Crowley frowns.

“I had a few gold bars. They will provide storage for them for the next century or so.” Aziraphale sighs.

Crowley relaxes. “Good.” She nods. “So you’ve finally brought me home. Now what?”

“I have a bottle of wine, if you’d care to share it with me.” Aziraphale smiles.

Crowley smiles softly. “I’d love to..”

Aziraphale smiles and steps out of the car, holding his hand out for Crowley. “I’ve missed our chats.” He says softly.

“As have I.” Crowley smiles softly and takes Azirephale’s hand, following him.

Aziraphale smiles and lets them in, letting Crowley find his way to their corner as he fetches the wine.

Crowley sits and relaxes for the first time in a long time.

Aziraphale join her, his hand on her thigh as he pours out two glasses. “So how are you?”

“Better now. You?” Crowley asks, smiling down at his hand on her leg.

Aziraphale nods. “Calmer.” He smiles. “Your car, Crowley, it doesn’t look all that good anymore.”

“She’s not exactly a spring chicken but she still runs.” Crowley nods.

“And it doesn’t look so hot inside either. It looks... dishelved in a way it never did before.” Aziraphale says softly.

“Probably because I’ve been living in it.” Crowley rolls her eyes.

“Oh Crowley.” Aziraphale murmurs. “Stay with me. Live with me here. No more sleeping in the car. I don’t have much but everything I do have is, and shall always be yours.”

“You know I can’t impose on you like that, Angel.” Crowley frowns.

“And you know I can’t sit idly by as you sleep in your car. You won’t be imposing if I’m asking you to do this.”

Crowley bites her lip. “Alright..”

Aziraphale smiles softly, “if it makes you uncomfortable I can take the couch. I’m shorter than you. It’s easier for me to fit.”

“No no. I won’t have you thrown out of your own bed.” Crowley shakes her head.

“You’re having a proper bed and this building isn’t big enough for two bedrooms.” Aziraphale explains.

“Then we’ll just sleep together.” Crowley says as if it’s the most logical answer.

“Are you sure you’ve not had too much wine?” Azirphale chuckles.

“Not at all.” Crowley giggles. “Come on. I’ll show you.” She pulls Azirephale up and leads him to the bedroom.

Aziraphale smiles and takes her hand, letting her lead the way.

“See. Plenty big enough.” Crowley stands at the end of the bed.

Aziraphale nods. “I never doubted you.” He says softly.

Crowley has Azirephale sit at the end of the bed and stand in front of him. “You’ve always had such faith in me, Angel.” She runs her fingers through his hair.

Aziraphale smiles, resting his hands on Crowley’s hips. “Always.” He smiles.

Crowley smiles softly. “Thank you..”

“Like, I have faith in you now.” Aziraphale whispers, giving Crowley permission to do as she pleased.

Crowley caresses his face gently. She leans in and presses their foreheads together, eyes close and enjoying the closeness.

Aziraphale smiles and closes his eyes, letting her guide him towards pleasure. Letting her do whatever she wanted.

Crowley leans in and kisses him softly.

Aziraphale smiles and leans into the kiss, wrapping his arms around her waist.

Crowley presses Azirephale back against the bed, still kissing him.

Aziraphale moans softly as he lays down, his hands coming up to tangle and tug on Crowley’s hair.

Crowley kisses down Azirephale’s neck.

Aziraphale moans softly. “Crowley I-” he says between breaths.

“Mm?” Crowley kisses Azirephale’s neck as she unbuttons his shirt.

Aziraphale rests his hands on top of Crowley’s stilling them. “Just... go slow. This is... since the beginning of time, the first time.”

Crowley stills and just lays there on top of Azirephale for a moment. “Yours too, huh?” She says softly.

Aziraphale opens his eyes and looks up at Crowley. “I thought... a demon like you... you would have done it plenty of times before.”

“Just because I look like the whore of Babylon doesn’t mean I was one.” Crowley chuck.

Aziraphale smiles. “I was meaning you’re a demon of temptations. I thought you would have used your body to tempt.”

“Yes I have. I’ve tempted you here with my body. But that is all I do. I only tempt. Never do I have to follow through on my temptations. All I have to do is plant the seed.” Crowley shrugs.

“I thought corrupting a few priests would be doing this, but in your... male body.” Aziraphale hums. He pulls Crowley’s head down and kisses her hand.

“Like this?” Crowley asks and their appearance shifts into his male form, hard cock pressed against Azirephale’s groin.

Aziraphale moans. “Just like that Crowley.” He smirks as he looks up at Crowley. “Well are you going to use it, or torment me?”

“I think a few thousand years is a long enough wait, don’t you?” Crowley grins.

Aziraphale nods as he cards his fingers through Crowley’s hair.

Crowley kisses Azirephale tenderly before pulling back. “How about I put on a little show for you?”

“My own private dance?” Aziraphale chuckles. “I don’t know... I don’t know if I would be able to keep my hands off you.”

“Who said you had to?” Crowley smirks.

Aziraphale smiles and sits up. “In that case...” he smiles, patting her arse.

“Male or female form?” Crowley slowly stands.

Aziraphale hums. “Dealer’s choice.”

“How about both?” Crowley smirks.

Aziraphale nods and smiles. “That sounds wonderful.”

Crowley kisses Azirephale again before pulling back. They go and stand in the middle of the room and play soft sensual music off their phone. They run the hands over their clothed body, up over their breasts and down to the bulge in the pants. “Want to see more?”

Aziraphale bites his lip and nods. “Always.”

“Tops or bottoms first?” Crowley purrs.

Aziraphale smiles and runs his hands over Crowley’s skin. “I want you to choose. I want you to choose everything, Crowley.”

Crowley smiles. “Unbutton my top, Angel.”

Aziraphale smiles and reaches up, starting to do as Crowley asked.

Crowley runs their hands through Azirephale’s hair.

Aziraphale moans and pulls away Crowley’s top. “You’re stunning. Even more stunning so close up.”

Crowley blushes and smiles. “I hope it’s up to your expectations.”

“This is you, Crowley. You are always exceeding my expectations.” Aziraphale smiles. “And now will be no different.”

Crowley kisses Azirephale deeply, pressing as close as possible.

Aziraphale moans and lays back, pulling Crowley on top of him.

Crowley starts to strip him as they kiss.

Aziraphale moans and tugs at his bow tie to try to get rid of it.

Crowley easily unties Azirephale’s bow tie.

Aziraphale hums and takes the bow tie throwing it on the floor, before taking both of Crowley’s hands in his own.

Crowley blushes and looks at their hands.

Aziraphale smiles and kisses their knuckles softly.

Crowley blushes brighter. “Angel..”

Aziraphale smiles, “my dear. So gorgeous. So stunning, as always.”

“Azirephale!” Crowley hides their face in the angels chest.

“Hey,” Aziraphale says softly, wrapping his arms around Crowley. “Is everything okay?”

“It’s perfect. You’re perfect.” Crowley kisses Azirephale deeply and finishes stripping them both.

Aziraphale smiles and kisses Crowley back. “We don’t have to do this. We can just cuddle if you wish.” He offers.

Crowley blushes. “I want whatever you want.”

“That’s funny because you’re blushing like a school girl and I’ve not even taken my shirt off yet.” Aziraphale smiles.

“Shush.” Crowley giggles.

“You are so adorable.” He smiles. “Giggling and blushing. So adorable.”

“Angel.” Crowley laughs.

Aziraphale smiles and cups Crowley’s cheek. “it’s true.” He says softly.

“I know. You’d never lie to me angel.” Crowley nuzzles him.

Aziraphale smiles. “I can’t lie. I’m an angel.” He chuckles softly.

Crowley chuckles and kisses Azirephale.

Aziraphale smiles and kisses Crowley back. “And I would never lie to you even if I could.” He says softly.

“I know.” Crowley chuckles.

Aziraphale smiles and cups Crowley’s cheek. “Stay the night. I’ll fix you a bed in the morning. Stay here.”

“I’d rather stay with you regardless.” Crowley cuddles close.

Aziraphale smiles and cuddles Crowley close. “Me too.” He whispers, before yawning.

“Sleep?” Crowley nuzzles into his neck.

Aziraphale nods and closes his eyes, quickly falling asleep.

Crowley wraps around Azirephale as they sleep.

Aziraphale wakes and groggily tries to push his blanket down, feeling too warm. When his hands touch the unmistakable feel of hair and a shoulder, he opens his eyes and remembers Crowley was with him.

Crowley sleeps hard, pressed against Azirephale.

Aziraphale smiles and strokes Crowley’s hair softly. “Why did bad things have to happen to us?” He asks sadly.

Crowley nuzzles closer.

“You’re too precious to have bad things happen to you. Too perfect, too beautiful.”

“You’re gorgeous.” Crowley mumbles.

Aziraphale chuckles lightly. “Morning beautiful.”

“Hi.” Crowley stretches slowly.

“How much did you hear?” He asks.

“I won’t answer that.” Crowley grins.

Aziraphale smiles slightly. “Okay.” He hums.

Crowley leans up and kisses Azirephale.

Aziraphale smiles softly into the kiss. “Why do you like me?” He asks softly.

“You are pure and sweet and you are the only thing that never changed.” Crowley nuzzles Azirephale.

“And you are protective and kind. Not at all like the other demons. You’ve never changed either.” Aziraphale smiles softly.

“I’ve tried my best.” Crowley smiles softly.

Aziraphale smiles softly and kisses Crowley’s cheek. “Do you have work today?”

“I have work every day.” Crowley sighs.

Aziraphale sighs. “We should get up. Have some food, so you don’t go to work hungry.” He says softly, still stroking Crowley’s hair.

“Mm trying to get me to take care of myself?” Crowley smiles.

“Is that a bad thing?” Aziraphale chuckles. “Come on, if you take care of yourself then you can have a reward.” He smiles.

“Well when you put it like that.” Crowley grins and kisses Azirephale before getting up.

Aziraphale smiles as he stands up also, getting dressed back into his usual attire. “The question is what reward would you choose?” He asks.

“You.” Crowley says without hesitation.

“Oh that’s a given. But what would you choose to do with me?” Aziraphale smirks. “Nothing is off limits, apart from miracles. Anything humans can do, you can get me to do.”

Crowley thinks. “I pretend all day to seduce people. I want you to seduce me for real.” They grin.

“Oh.” Aziraphale frowns. “I... I’m not sure how to do that. I was more thinking, you have my body and mind. Anything you could imagine you can do to me.” He says softly.

“Angel, I’m going to let you in on a secret. Pretty much anything you could do seduces me.” Crowley grins.

Aziraphale chuckles and blushes. “I- you can’t be serious? I’m not seductive. I’m... soft.” He frowns.

“Azirephale, darling, Angel, I’ve had to stop myself from coming while watching you eat a slice of cake. I’m very very serious.” Crowley nods.

Aziraphale bites his lip before smiling. “Then I know what to do. But first you need to eat.”

“Oh fine.” Crowley pretends to pout.

Aziraphale smiles, “I promise I’ll make it worth your while.”

“Well when you put it like that.” Crowley smiles and follows Azirephale.

Aziraphale smiles and gets up, starting to get dressed.

Crowley gets dressed as well.

Aziraphale smiles softly as he watches Crowley. P”so gorgeous.” He hums.

“Angel.” Crowley blushes.

Aziraphale shrugs. “It’s true. You are, so so gorgeous.” He steps up to Crowley and wraps his arms around his waist.

Crowley presses close.

Aziraphale chuckles softly as he strokes Crowley’s hair. “It’s okay. It’s okay. You’re not alone.”

Crowley nuzzles Azirephale, relaxing against his angel.

“Come on, lets get you breakfast and then we can have some fun.” Aziraphale smiles softly.

“Alright.” Crowley smiles and kisses Azirephale’s cheek before pulling away.

Aziraphale smiles as he leads Crowley downstairs into his cramped kitchen. “What would you like to eat?” He asks softly.

“Anything you have.” Crowley smiles.

Aziraphale nods as he starts to crack some eggs to make scrambled eggs on toast. “Why don’t you make us some tea?” He suggests.

“Sure.” Crowley smiles and starts to make the tea.

Aziraphale smiles. He likes this, the domesticated side of Crowley. The one who sleep beside him. The one who makes cups of teas.

Crowley looks at Azirephale, watching him.

Aziraphale toasts some bread as the eggs cook, humming tunelessly to himself. “Would you like anything else with this?” He asks softly. “Some fruit?”

“If you’d like. I can wash and cut it.” Crowley nods.

Aziraphale nods. “That would be nice. Thank you.”

Crowley smiles and washes some fruits.

Aziraphale plates their eggs and toast and sits at the table as he watches Crowley work.

Crowley cuts the fruits into flow shapes.

Aziraphale smiles as he watches. “You’re good at this. Domestic life.” He chuckles. “I never thought you would be.”

“I picked things up here and there.” Crowley chuckles.

Aziraphale smiles. “Come on then, eat your breakfast before it gets cold.” He says softly.

Crowley smiles and eats with him.

“So why did you choose... dancing?” Aziraphale asks softly. “I never thought it would be you.”

“It’s easy and makes good money fast.” Crowley shrugs.

Aziraphale nods. “I thought you would have chosen something more... with children. I know you liked being Nanny Ashtoreth. Still subtlety influence them towards evil and such.” He says softly.

“Stripping is easier. So many lustful dirty thoughts. It’s a much quicker return than tending a child.” Crowley hums.

Aziraphale hums and nods. “So long as you enjoy it. Then I’ll always support you.”

“Do you like it?” Crowley asks. “Do you like watching me?”

Aziraphale nods. “You’re so sensual and... sexy.” He reaches forward and rests his hand on Crowley’s wrist.

Crowley blushes and smiles. “What do you like?”

“Just... the implications of your movements. The fluidity you have when you move. And your hips. Your hips Crowley.” Aziraphale murmurs.

“What about them?” Crowley smiles.

“I could watch them for days and never get bored.” Aziraphale whispers. “There seems so... disconnected so your movements are so... spectacular.” He whispers.

Crowley smiles and leans in, kissing Azirephale.

Aziraphale smiles as he kisses Crowley back. “Oh shoot!” He remarks as he jumps up. “Someone from the local university it coming today. I need to seal this deal. They’ll be here any minute. Do you mind cleaning up.” He says quickly as he jumps up and quickly presses a kiss to Crowley’s forehead before heading into the shop to neaten it up.

“Sure.” Crowley smiles and starts to clean.

Aziraphale neatens up the shelves and prepares a table and chairs in the middle of the room, in front of the bay window. He hears a knock at the door and straightens his tie before opening it. “You must be Mr Hanover, from the university, please come in.” Aziraphale says as he steps to one side and holds his hand out to the gentleman.

“Thank you for having me.” Hanover shakes Azirephale’s hand.

“Of course.” Aziraphale smiles. “Please take a seat.” He offers as he gestures to the table. “Would you like some tea or coffe?” He asks.

“Coffee please.” Hanover smiles.

Aziraphale smiles as he steps into the kitchen and starts to make two coffees. “If I can secure this deal. I’ll be an official partner of the uni. Our rent will be free.” He murmurs to Crowley, as the kettle covers the sound of their conversation.

“You can do it. I know you can.” Crowley kisses Azirephale’s cheek.

Aziraphale smiles and takes a deep breath as he finishes making the drinks and heads back out with a plate of biscuits with the coffee. “Sorry for the delay Mr Hanover.” Aziraphale says softly.

“No trouble.” Hanover smiles. “Azirephale, your business and ethics are impressive. I wanted to let you know that is meeting is a merely a formality. We would like to work with you.”

Aziraphale exhales softly. “Thank you. That is wonderful news.” He replies. “I believe every child should be able to get an education. And cheaper books would definitely help towards that.” He smiles softly.

“As do we.” Hanover smiles. “We would like to invest in your shop. Whatever renovations you would like to make we want to finance it.”

“Well this shop has stood here since the Victorian age, and has always been in the family.” Aziraphale explains. “And as such it’s a listed building so renovations will be incredibly expensive.” He explains.

“We expected that. We want our students to have somewhere regal to shop so they feel like they deserve the best because they do. Will you help us, Azirephale?” Hanover asks.

Aziraphale nods. “Of course. Only the best for our budding young minds.” He smiles. “I will be needing a full list of reading material though. The sooner I may have it, the sooner I may be able to stock the books and familiarise myself with their titles.” Aziraphale explains.

“Ah of course.” Hanover opens his brief case and hands Azirephale a stack of papers. “They should be delivered sometime next week. I’ll come as well and get your renovation ideas.”

“Thank you.” Aziraphale nods as he finishes his coffee. “I can assure you that neither the business or myself will let you down.” He explains.

“Wonderful. Thank you, Azirephale. I’ll be in touch.” Hanover stands and smiles, offering his hand.

Aziraphale smiles as he shakes Hanover’s hand and shows him to the door, a warm, bright smile playing his lips that he hadn’t shown his before the none apocalypse.

As soon as the door closed Crowley comes zooming out. “You did it!”

Aziraphale smiles as he collapses against Crowley, holding him tight. “This is great. Oh I need to set up the place for the new books. And get a list of renovations.” He beams as he holds Crowley close.

“I’m so proud of you angel.” Crowley kissing him happily.

Aziraphale smiles. “Thank you. Oh this is great news. Maybe we can change the name.” He chuckles as he leads Crowley out of the shop and points to the sign. “A. Z. Fell & Crow.” He chuckles.

“Oh angel.” Crowley kisses him again. “You’re perfect.”

Aziraphale smiles as he squeezes Crowley’s hand. “No more rent. Fully furnished and rebuilt.” He beams. “And the money we make from the books will cover the cost of the garage rent for my books as well as any food and clothes and such for us.” He beams.

“This is wonderful. So wonderful. We should celebrate.” Crowley grins.

Aziraphale nods. “What do you have in mind?” He asks softly.

“Anything you want, Angel. You earned it.” Crowley smiles.

Aziraphale smiles. “I want you to be completely in control. I want to be your complete submissive being.” He says as they head back inside. “Maybe for the rest of the day. The fear took it out of me and I just want to relax and not have to think. Just... be ordered by the person I trust.”

“I can do that.” Crowley kisses Azirephale softly.

Aziraphale smiles, relaxing into the kiss.

Crowley smirks and picks Azirephale up, wrapping his legs around his waist.

Aziraphale smiles as he wraps his arms and legs around Crowley and rests his head on his shoulder.

Crowley kisses his head and carries him to bed.

Aziraphale giggles softly and lays down on the bed. “What would you like me to do, master?” He asks.

“Mm I want you to strip for me.” Crowley leans in and kisses him. “Nice and slow.”

Aziraphale nods. “Yes master.” He says as he gets up and stands in front of Crowley. He starts to undress. First his coat, letting it pool at his feet. And then he undoes his bow tie, holding it in his teeth.

“You are delicious.” Crowley groans as he watches.

Aziraphale smiles as he continues to undress, letting his waistcoat and shirt drop to the floor, as h keeps his bow tie in his mouth.

“Oh angel.” Crowley nearly growls.

Aziraphale blushes as he smiles shyly at Crowley. He undoes his trousers and lets them fall to the ground as he steps out of them, until he’s only left with the bow tie in his mouth, and small white pants covering himself.

Crowley kneels at Azirephale’s feet and kisses his thighs.

Aziraphale moans. “S- sir?” He gasps.

“Yes, Angel?” Crowley asks as he kisses Azirephale’s hips.

“I... I can get you off sir. You don’t have to get me off. I’m here to serve you.” Aziraphale whispers.

“You’re right. You’re here to serve me and that means you give me what I want, right?” Crowley asks as he kisses over Azirephale’s white pants.

“Anything sir. My body and mind is yours.” Aziraphale nods.

“Good boy. Then first I want to pleasure you.” Crowley takes Azirephale pants in his teeth and pulls them down, letting them drop to the floor.

Aziraphale whimpers as his erect cock is freed.

“Oh angel, you spoil me.” Crowley groans and takes Azirephale into his mouth.

Aziraphale moans and tries not to collapse to his knees then and there.

Crowley moves Azirephale to sit on the edge of the bed and continues to suck his cock.

Aziraphale moans as he allows Crowley to move him.

Crowley slowly pulls off Azirephale’s cock and kisses the top. “Look at you so nice and hard for me.”

“Just for you sir.” Aziraphale promises.

“Mm what shall I do with you now?” Crowley kisses over Azirephale’s body, flicking his tongue over Azirephale’s nipple.

Aziraphale moans as he collapses back onto the bed.

Crowley chuckles and moves up, straddling Azirephale’s chest.

Aziraphale looks up at Crowley, his eyes blown wide with lust. “What are you going to do to me, master?”

“I think it’s time I see what that gorgeous mouth can do.” Crowley smirks and unzips their trousers, slowly pulling their cock out insides from Azirephale’s face.

Aziraphale smiles and eagerly takes it in his mouth, sucking and rolling it around his mouth, playing with Crowley cock’s with his tongue.

Crowley moans and arches. “Angel.”

Aziraphale smiles, knowing he was doing it right as he continues to pleasure Crowley.

Crowley moans and holds Azirephale’s head.

Aziraphale hollows his cheeks, trying to get Crowley to come.

“Angel!” Crowley groans and comes into Azirephale’s mouth.

Aziraphale moans as he swallows everything Crowley give him.

Crowley moans and slumps back against the bed.

Aziraphale closes his eyes, drool and come running down his chin, but he couldn’t find the energy to wipe it off.

Crowley pulls Azirephale up and kisses him deeply.

Aziraphale relaxes into the kiss, kissing Crowley back. “Love you.” He mumbles, no filter on what he was saying.

Crowley groans and deepens the kiss, rolling them over so he’s on top.

Aziraphale moans as he lets Crowley do as he pleases.

“So perfect. So so perfect.” He kisses down the angels body.

“Thank you sir.” He whispers as he blushes.

“Tell me what I can do for you?”

Aziraphale shakes his head. “I don’t want to think. Please.” He begs. He always thought too much. Thought about his books, his food, his apparence. He just wanted Crowley to think for him, just for the day.

“On your hands and knees.” Crowley positions him.

Aziraphale does as he’s told, going onto his hands and knees as he faces the headboard.

Crowley kisses down Azirephale’s spine. “You are perfection. You are so smart and so beautiful. You’ve taken my breath away for thousands of years.”

Aziraphale giggles, “sir.” He blushes as he buries his head into the pillow.

“Mm?” Crowley bites Azirephale’s arse teasingly.

Aziraphale cries out and moans as he’s bitten. Why did that feel so good? He pushes his arse up more, wanting Crowley to do it again.

Crowley smirks and does it again, a bit harder this time.

Aziraphale cries out, “master!” He moans “yas!”

Crowley continues to bite and nip at Azirephale’s arse.

“Master.” Aziraphale moans, loving the sensation of being bitten and used.

“Gorgeous slut. Just for me.” Crowley praises and rubs a finger against Azirephale’s hole as he continues to bite teasingly.

“Y- yes sir.” Aziraphale moans, pushing his arse back to try and taking in Crowley’s finger.

“Tell me what you want.” Crowley rubs his hole gently.

Aziraphale moans. “You, sir.” He begs.

“You have me. How do you want me?” Crowley bites his plush arse cheek a bit harder.

Aziraphale moans. “In charge.” He begs.

“Do you want me to fuck you, Angel?”

Aziraphale nods. “Please sir.” He begs.

“On your back, Angel.” Crowley orders.

Aziraphale smiles and turns onto his back.

“Gorgeous.” Crowley grins. “Do you have any lube?”

Aziraphale nods and reaches into the top drawer, pulling out some well used lube.

“Well naughty naughty.” Crowley grins.

Aziraphale blushes. “I’m sorry.” He whispers. “It just gets so lonely, especially after watching you at work.”

“Don’t you dare be sorry.” Crowley kisses Azirephale deeply. “Show me. Show me what you do.”

Aziraphale pulls out a thick dildo from the same drawer. “I use this.” He whispers.

Crowley smirks. “Bit of a size queen.” He kisses Azirephale’s neck.

Aziraphale blushes. “I guess so.”

“Tell me what you’d want my cock to look like. How big do you want it. What do you want it to feel like.” Crowley nibbles gently.

“No, no sir.” Aziraphale begs. “No miracles.”

Crowley groans. “I forgot.” He sighs.

“I’m sorry.” Aziraphale says softly.

“It’s not your fault, Angel.” Crowley nuzzles him.

“Will you still do me?” Aziraphale asks softly

“As long as you still want me to.” Crowley smiles softly.

Aziraphale smiles softly, his big bright eyes looking up at the Demon.

Crowley smiles and kisses him.

Aziraphale smiles into the kiss, as he playing bites Crowley’s lower lip and tugs on it.

Crowley grins. “Open yourself you for me.”

Aziraphale moans as he starts to work on himself, widening his hole for Crowley, not breaking eye contact the entire time.

“Good angel. So good. Beautiful.” Crowley praises.

Once widened, Aziraphale removes his hand and looks up at Crowley. “Thank you.” He whispers.

“Anything for you angel.” Crowley kisses him.

Aziraphale smiles and leans into the kiss, he blushes softly as he wraps his legs around Crowley’s waist.

Crowley holds Azirephale close and slowly pushes into him.

Aziraphale moans long and low. “Fuck... Crow,” he groans as his eyes flutter closed.

Crowley slowly sinks into Azirephale.

Aziraphale moans as his hands comes up to grip Crowley’s hips. “So good.”

Crowley kisses Azirephale and holds him close.

Aziraphale smiles into the kiss. “Stay like this.” He murmurs, wanting to get used to Crowley for a while.

“Just like this.” Azirephale smiles and nods.

Aziraphale smiles and pulls Crowley in close. “You feel so nice.” He murmurs.

“You feel perfect.” Crowley nuzzles Azirephale.

Aziraphale smiles as blushes. “I think I could spend the rest of my life with you in me.”

“Don’t tempt me, Angel.” Crowley rocks his hips teasingly.

Aziraphale moans and squeezes his legs around Crowley’s hips. “You should be tempting me.”

“Isn’t that what I’m doing?” Crowley groans, rocking again.

“Hmm?” Aziraphale moans. “Oh yeah.”

Crowley rocks slow and deep, kissing along Azirephale’s neck.

Aziraphale moans and rolls his hips, trying to get Crowley deeper.

Crowley presses deeper, holding Azirephale’s hips.

Aziraphale moans and grabs hold of the bedsheet as he arches his hips up.

“Such a good boy.” Crowley praises.

“Yes sir. Yes so good for you.” He babbles at the praise.

“That’s right.” He rocks slow and deep.

Aziraphale cries out and moans with each thrust. A dildo was good but Crowley was so much better.

“Tell me what you’re thinking.” Crowley nibbles and sucks on Azirephale’s neck.

“That I wish I had you since the beginning. The dildos were good but you’re so much better.” Aziraphale smiles.

Crowley laughs and grins. “I’m so glad I exceeded your expectations.”

“You always do, darling.” Aziraphale smiles.

Crowley grins and kisses Azirephale.

Aziraphale smiles. “I don’t like that grin. It’s a grin of, you have a plan for me.” He whispers.

“Later plans. Right now just the plan to make you cum over and over.” Crowley kisses Azirephale.

Aziraphale moans. “I need to work, as well.” He whines.

“Yes yes I know.” Crowley picks up the pace and reaches between them, stroking Azirephale.

Aziraphale moans coming close to his climax. “Cr- Crow-lyyy.” He moans.

“Come. Come for me, Angel.” Crowley begs.

Aziraphale cries out as he comes, covering Crowley’s hand in his slick.

Crowley groans as he comes into Azirephale.

Aziraphale moans as he feels Crowley’s come fill him up and pants softly. “I need to do some work. You know that? You can help.”

“Oh I’ll help. First let me clean you up.” Crowley kisses down Azirephale’s body and slowly licks his cum out of Azirephale.

Aziraphale moans and shivers at the sensation. “You’re going to ruin me, darling.” He says, his voice quivering.

“You’ll love it.” Crowley pulls Azirephale’s hips closer and fucks him slowly with his tongue.

Aziraphale shivers, “Crowley...” he moans, knowing he was at the mercy of the demon.

“Mm?” Crowley hums, finally pulling away.

“Please.” He begs. He needs to get up. He needs to continue his day. But he always didn’t want Crowley to ever stop pleasuring him. It was so much better than the dildo he had been using.

“I’ll give you more later.” Crowley chuckles and kisses Azirephale’s inner thigh before sitting back.

Aziraphale nods and smiles, he slowly sits up, a warm, peaceful smile on his lips. “You take such good care of me.”

“I wanna make you happy and feel good. I could go down on you all day if you wanted.” Crowley chuckles.

“You do make me happy Crowley.” Aziraphale promises, as he inches forward to sit on Crowley’s lap. “Just being near you makes me happy. But come on. I need to work. No miracles allowed.”

“Alright.” Crowley kisses Azirephale softly. “I won’t fuck you during open hours but every other time that’s up for grabs.” He smirks.

Aziraphale nods. “And... when we’re closed. You can dress me and you don’t have to always ask for consent. I trust you to pick appropriate times. Like if I’m upset don’t do it or if I’m on the phone.” He offers. “How does that sound?”

“I’ll ask unless you jump me and then it on.” Crowley chuckles.

Aziraphale shakes his head. “I just... I want to be cooking us a meal and feel you slide into me. I want to be taking a shower and the first time I realise you’re with me if when I feel you spreading me open. I want to just constantly having that knowledge that you can fuck me whenever you like.” Aziraphale whines. “Please darling.”

“Ah I see.” Crowley chuckles and kisses Azirephale’s neck. “I will. As long as you promise to tell me no if you don’t want it.”

“I promise. I promise.” Aziraphale nods as he hugs Crowley tightly. “Thank you. Thank you. Come on. I need to make a list of renovations and then we can go shopping.”

“Alright.” Crowley chuckles and gets ready with the Angel.

Aziraphale smiles as he dresses back into his usual suit. “Will you man the shop?” He asks softly as he goes to grab a tape measure and pen and paper.

“Of course.” Crowley smiles and finishes getting dressed.

Aziraphale smiles as he heads downstairs as starts to make detailed lists of repairs.

Crowley goes and gets the shop opened.

Aziraphale comes back a few hours later, and kisses Crowley’s cheek. “Shall we go shopping? We can buy a toy or outfit for me if you like.”

“Sure.” Crowley smiles and pulls Azirephale in for a kiss.

Aziraphale smiles and leans into Crowley’s kiss. “You choose what I can wear and I’ll choose a toy.” He offers.

“Alright.” Crowley grins and deepens the kiss.

Aziraphale hums into the kiss. He tugs Crowley’s hand, breaking the kiss.

“Sorry. I keep getting carried away now that I can kiss you.” Crowley chuckles.

Aziraphale looks down and blushes. “Never thought you’d like me back.” He whispers.

“Oh angel.” Crowley holds him close. “I love you. I love you so much.”

Aziraphale blushes. “I love you too Crowley. Let’s go shopping.” He says, gently tugging Crowley to the Bentley.

Crowley chuckles and follows.

Aziraphale gets into the passenger side seat and fastens his seatbelt. “I love you.”

“I love you, too.” Crowley does his seatbelt because he knows Azirephale gets nervous if he doesn’t. He starts to drive, taking Azirephale to the shops.

Aziraphale smiles as he rests his hand on Crowley’s thigh. “Maybe if you clean the car, you could take me across the backseats.” He offers.

“I’ll push everything out onto the street right now.” Crowley smirks.

“Shopping first.” Aziraphale smiles. “Then we can. If we find a quiet place you can have me anywhere you want me in or on the car.”

“You’re so wonderful.” Crowley groans.

“Thank you.” Aziraphale blushes.

Crowley smiles and takes Azirephale’s hand as he drives.

Aziraphale squeezes Crowley’s hand back. “Do you have any ideas for what you’d like me to wear?”

“All I can think about is a tight pair of trousers so I can see that plump delicious arse at all times.” Crowley smirks.

“Y- you like my ass?” Aziraphale whispers, as he blushes brightly.

“I love it. It’s perfect.” Crowley nods. “I’ve never seen a more perfect being besides you Angel.”

Aziraphale blush deepens. “Thank you, sir.” He murmurs. “If you choose a tight fitting outfit then maybe I can wear it under my usual attire.” He says wanting to change the subject away from his ass.

“Perhaps.” Crowley nods. “What makes you feel sexy, Angel?”

“I...” Aziraphale thinks. “You. When you said you wanted to have sex with me. That was the first time I’ve ever felt... sexy.” He whispers. “When you asked me to strip.”

Crowley nods. “So my desiring you makes you feel sexy? Wanted?”

Aziraphale nods. “I’ve never felt wanted like that before.”

“Well I do want you. Very much.” Crowley kisses Azirephale’s hand.

Aziraphale blushes. “Are we nearly there?” He asks.

“Nearly.” Crowley nods and they soon pull up the the shops.

Aziraphale smiles as he gets out of the car as he parks. He smiles softly at Crowley and takes their hand after the demon gets out of the car.

“Lead the way, Angel.” Crowley smiles and squeezes Azirephale’s hand gently.

Aziraphale smiles and leads them into the shop, keeping close to Crowley. “Why don’t you find me a top to wear first.” He suggests.

“I really want to see you in a sheer crop top.” Crowley grins fiendishly.

Aziraphale blushes as they head over to the clothes. “Just a crop top?” He whispers.

“And low tight trousers.” Crowley nods. “I want as much of your skin exposed as possible.” He licks his lips.

Aziraphale blushes as they look at the clothes. “I’m going to have to try them on. I don’t know what size we’ll need.” He whispers. “Why don’t you find a few outfits and I can model them for you?” He blushes.

Crowley nods and goes around, picking things out for Azirephale.

Aziraphale watches and blushes at all the clothes Crowley picks out.

Crowley picks out quite a few things, various styles and cuts.

Aziraphale smiles softly. “They all look so nice. Shall I try some on?” He asks.

Crowley nods. “I want to see all of it.” He smiles and follows Azirephale to a dressing room. “I’ll wait out here for the surprises.”

Aziraphale nods. He finds the crop top and tight trousers, changing into them before stepping out to face Crowley.

“Oh angel.” Crowley circles Azirephale.

Aziraphale blushes as he smilies shyly at Crowley. “Do you like it?” He whispers.

“I love it.” Crowley smiles.

Aziraphale’s blush deepens as he twirls slowly. “Shall I try the next one on?” He asks.

“Mm yes.” Crowley nods, devouring Azirephale with his gaze.

Aziraphale nods. “What should I try on next?” He asks softly.

“Mm the puffy shirt with the low cut neck like and whatever bottoms you think would go with it.” Crowley smirks.

Aziraphale nods and heads back into the changing room to change into the shirt and extremely tight trousers before coming back out.

Crowley paces as he waits, nearly salivating over his Angel.

Aziraphale steps back out, purring softly and twirling around Crowley. “You’re so impatient.”

“Certainly not my fault when you look so fuckable.” Crowley smirks and pulls Azirephale close.

Aziraphale blushes. “Which should we buy?” He asks softly. “We can only afford one right now, and a toy.”

“Mm.” Crowley whines. “While I do like the crop top this puffy top is just so much more seductive.”

“I know. But I think you’ll like the toy I’m going to choose though.” Aziraphale says before heading back into the changing room to change back into his suit and brings out the clothes.

“I’m sure I will since you picked it.” Crowley grins, excited to see what Azirephale choose.

Aziraphale smiles and hands the puffy shirt and trousers to Crowley before going over to pick up a cock cage. “Do you know what this is?”

Crowley raises a brow. “A penis shaped cage?”

“It stops me from getting it up. I wear it during the day and only at night or when you with the key unlock it can I become hard.” Aziraphale says softly.

“Oh angel.” Crowley groans.

“Would you like that? To be in control?” Aziraphale asks softly.

“Yes. I want to make you desperate.” Crowley smirks.

Aziraphale nods. “Let’s take it.” He smiles, leading Crowley to the cashier.

Crowley smiles as he follows.

Aziraphale pays and has it put all into a discreet white bag. “When we get home we can try them out if you like.” He offers.

“I’d like that very much.” Crowley grins.

Aziraphale smiles and follows Crowley to the car.

Crowley opens Azirephale’s door for him. “After you, Angel.”

Aziraphale smiles and climbs into the car, their bag of things on his lap.

Crowley closes the door and gets in himself before driving them back home.

Aziraphale smiles softly. “I’ll put everyone on, Crowley, but then I really need to get some work done.” He says softly. “Would you like to help?”

“Anything you need, my winged dove.” Crowley chuckles.

Aziraohale chuckles and shakes his head. “Do you... have to go to your job tonight?” He asks softly.

Crowley sighs. “I probably should.”

Aziraphale nods and sighs. “Would you like me to come?” He asks softly.

“If you want to.” Crowley smiles. “Though I don’t want you getting jealous.”

“Would it be off putting if I was there?” He asks. “I want to watch you dance.”

“If anything it would make it much better for me to dance with you there.”

Aziraphale nods. “Then I’ll come. I can try out the cock cage if you’d like.”

“Ooo I like that.” Crowley grins.

Aziraphale smiles as he looks out of the window, watching London whizz by.

Crowley drives slower as Azirephale has requested, but still fast.

“What time do you need to be getting there?” Aziraphale asks as they pull up to the shop.

“Little after dark.” Crowley nods.

Aziraphale nods and looks up at the sun. “We’ve got a few hours.”

“Dinner?” Crowley asks.

Aziraphale nods. “That sounds like a wonderful idea.” He beams. “I could cook.”

“Oh?” Crowley smiles. “What would you make?”

“What would you like?” Aziraphale asks.

“Anything you make will be perfect.” Crowley nods.

Aziraphale chuckles. “I was thinking on maybe making a pizza?” He suggests.

“That sounds wonderful.” Crowley grins.

Aziraphale smiles softly. “Are we nearly home?” He asks softly.

“Almost.” Crowley nods and they soon pulls up home.

Aziraphale smiles. “How about you start cutting up some mushrooms and peppers and I can change for you.” He offers.

“As you wish, my Angel.” Crowley smiles.

Aziraphale smiles. “How about you start cutting up some mushrooms and peppers and I can change for you.” He offers.

“Yes, Angel.” Crowley hums happily and starts to get things ready.

Aziraphale heads upstairs and strips, putting on the cock cage before the outfit Crowley had picked out for him.

Crowley hums Queen songs to himself as he washes and cuts vegetables.

Aziraphale heads downstairs, waiting in the doorway for Crowley to turn around.

Crowley finally turns around and almost drops the handful of vegetables he’s holding. “Oh Angel.” He groans and goes to Azirephale.

Aziraphale chuckles and leans into Crowley. “Do you like this?” He asks.

“Mm I do very much.” Crowley let’s his hands roam over Azirephale’s body as his formed tongue licks at his neck.

Aziraphale chuckles softly, his cock twitching but not doing anything else in its cage.

“You make me so hard.” Crowley smirks, enjoying how he can get hard and Azirephale can’t.

Aziraphale whines softly. “Please.”

“Please what?” Crowley smirks.

“Please don’t. You know I can’t get hard.” Aziraphale whines.

“Alright.” Crowley nuzzles him before moving back and taking him in.

Aziraphale smiles as he sits down, playing with the hem of his shirt.

“Mm I can’t tell you all the things I want to tempt you into doing.” Crowley laughs and finishes his prep.

Aziraphale blushes, “sometimes I still can’t believe you like me this much.”

“What do you mean?” Crowley frowns.

“Well someone so pretty and... promiscuous going for someone like me.” Aziraphale says softly.

“I may be promiscuous but you are the only being I’ve ever loved.” Crowley nods.

Aziraphale smiles and steps up behind him as he works. He wraps his arms around Crowley’s waist and rests his head on the demon’s shoulder. “I love you.”

“I love you, too. More than I could ever express.” Crowley hums softly as he cooks.

Aziraphale smiles and nuzzles into Crowley’s shoulder. “Stop it.” He mumbles. “You’re making me blush.”

“Why would I stop my favorite viewing pleasure ever created?” Crowley smiles softly.

Aziraphale blushes more, nuzzling further into Crowley’s neck. “Shut up.” He whines.

“Never. You are the most perfect creation I’ve ever been blessed with seeing.” Crowley whispers, knowing Azirephale knows he never says holy words.

Aziraphale frowns and swats at Crowley’s arm. “Please stop. You’ll burn the pizza if not. And we can’t miracle it better.”

“Yes, Angel.” Crowley chuckles and gets the pizza so it doesn’t burn.

Aziraphale smiles as he sits down, shifting his caged cock around to try to get comfortable.

“Tight?” Crowley asks as he cuts the pizza.

Aziraphale shrugs. “Too clunky.” He frowns. “It’s uncomfortable to sit.”

“Want to take it off?” Crowley asks.

Aziraphale shakes his head. “I want to keep it on, for you.”

“How about we lounge so there’s less pressure?” Crowley suggests.

Aziraphale nods. “Or I could sit in you lap.” He smiles.

“I’ll take it.” Crowley grins.

Aziraphale smiles softly. He reaches across the table, bringing his plate to him as he continues to eat.

Crowley rubs Azirephale’s thighs, loving having him so close.

Aziraphale smiles. “Will you feed me?” He whispers.

“Of course.” Crowley smiles and starts to feed Azirephale, kissing him between bites.

Aziraphale smiles as kisses Crowley back every time. He eats his pizza, his arms around Crowley’s neck.

“You’re so lovely.” Crowley grins.

Aziraphale smiles, as he nuzzles into Crowley’s neck. “I love you.”

“I love you, too.” Crowley smiles happily.

Aziraphale smiles softly as he finishes his pizza.

“Full?” Crowley asks.

Aziraphale nods. “Thank you Crowley.” He smiles.

“Good.” Crowley kisses him happily.

Aziraphale smiles, nuzzling into his neck, the cock cage heavy in his lap.

“Such a good angel.” Crowley holds him close and rubs his back. He still can’t believe he gets to have Azirephale like this, so close and open. He savors every moment. Every nano second.

Aziraphale smiles. “We should be getting to your work. Do you have clothes you need to change into?” He asks.

“Mm yeah in my trunk.” Crowley nuzzles him.

Aziraphale smiles. “Let me slip on something a bit thicker and then we can go.” He says softly.

“I have something a bit thicker to slip into you.” Crowley smirks, teasing.

Aziraphale whines as his cock twitches in its cage. “You’re lucky I love you.” He smiles as he stands and heads to their bedroom.

“More than you could ever know.” Crowley says softly as he watches Azirephale walk away.

Aziraphale smiles, wiggling his arse, knowing Crowley was watching him.

“Do that again and I’ll pin you to the floor as I take your arse right there.” Crowley smirks.

Aziraphale blushes and heads upstairs. A few moments later he comes back down in his usual suit, covering his lacy outfit. The cock cage bulging his trousers.

“See this does not make me want to fuck you any less.” Crowley licks his lips as he looks Azirephale over.

Aziraphale blushes and swats his arm. “If we don’t hurry, you’ll be late.” He whispers.

“A wager first.” Crowley smirks. “If you cum while I’m dancing despite the cockcage I get to fuck you. But if you don’t cum you can do whatever you please to me. Fuck me, tie me down and use my cock, whatever you want.”

Aziraphale nods as he shakes Crowley’s hand. “Deal.” He smiles. “But you can’t just focus on me. You have to entertain everyone or you could get fired.”

“Of course. I won’t forget to entertain my regulars.” Crowley nods.

Aziraphale smiles as he heads to the car.

Crowley gets in and drives them to the club. “I’ll see you soon.” He kisses Azirephale before going in the back entrance to get ready.

Aziraphale steps into the club, ordering a few drinks before finding a table near the front of the room.

A few dancers do their thing, earning hoots and hollers as well as cash.

Aziraphale watches, horny enough to hoot and pay each dancer as he waits for Crowley.

Finally it’s Crowley’s turn and he comes out to the music, slowly swaying and rocks his hips as he strips one piece of clothes at a time.

Aziraphale bites his lip, his cock twitching in its cage.

Crowley winks at Azirephale as he works.

Aziraphale moans quietly, his hand rubbing at the cock cage, uselessly.

Crowley squats and spreads his legs, rubbing over his skimpy lacy panties.

Aziraphale’s red cock leaks, but he holds back his orgasm, wanting to win the bet.

Crowley drags his hands up his legs as he stands, swaying his hips as he turns, shaking his arse to the crowd. The patrons cheer, tossing money on the stage.

Aziraphale moans. He bits his lip and squeezes his eyes shut as he comes, he tries not to make a sound as he watches Crowley.

Crowley smirks and finishes his dance before collecting the money.

Aziraphale bites his lip and gets up, the wet patch staining his trousers as he heads backstage.

Crowley gets everything in order and changes back into his regular clothes.

Aziraphale steps into the room, without knocking. “Crowley.” He whispers.

“Looks like someone made quite the mess.” Crowley smiles.

Aziraphale whimpers and nods. “You won.” He whispers. “Where do you want me?”

“Not here. At home. In our bed.” Crowley says softly and kneels in front of Azirephale. He opens Azirephale’s trousers and takes off the cock cage, gently licking any remaining cum with his mouth before closing his trousers again.

Aziraphale almost collapses as the cafe is taken off him. He sighs in relief and rubs at his poor, aching cock.

“You did such a good job. I’m so proud of you.” Crowley nuzzles him.

Aziraphale blushes and smiles. “Not as good as you.” He smiles, nodding to the pile of money.

“That’s just a bonus. I got to watch you cum untouched in public. Nearly came myself just watching you.” Crowley purrs.

“I had been holding it back for so long. Trying to win. But you’re so sexy up there.” Aziraphale whines and leans against Crowley.

“I know, Angel. You did so well.” Crowley kisses him. “And since you did so well I think you deserve a reward. We’ll fulfill the wager later. You pick what you want.”

Aziraphale frowns. “I want something on my cock. It hurts.” He whines.

“Want to fuck me then?” Crowley chuckles.

Aziraphale shakes his head. “I want some cream on it to calm it down. It hurts.”

“Oh.” Crowley frowns and nods, getting some from his back. “How about a cuddle when we get home? I’ll read to you?” He kisses Azirephale’s head and hands him the cream.

Aziraphale nods as he drops his clothes and tentatively rubs the cream on his cock. He yelps and moans as he does it, his cock feeling raw under his touch.

“I’m sorry, Angel. I shouldn’t have pushed you.” Crowley nuzzles Azirephale.

“It’s okay, Crowley. I liked it when it was on. It’s just now it hurts.” Aziraphale says softly. “We know for the future.”

Crowley nods, still feeling bad he caused his Angel pain. “Let’s go home where you don’t have to wear pants.” He gives Azirephale a skirt so he doesn’t have to have anything rubbing on his cock.

Aziraphale smiles and changes into the skirt, moaning in relief. “Thank you.” He says softly.

“You look good.” Crowley smiles and scoops Azirephale up, carrying him out to the cat.

“Shut it.” Aziraphale moans, as he sits in the car uncomfortably. “God it aches. Do we have cream at home?” He asks.

“Yeah. Maybe a bath would help soothe it.” Crowley frowns and drives them home.

Aziraphale nods. “I’m sorry I didn’t tell you.” He says softly. “I love you.”

“I love you too.” Crowley takes his hand and rubs his thumb over Azirephale’s knuckles

Aziraphale smiles, resting his hand on Crowley’s thigh and his head on the demon’s shoulder.

Crowley carries Azirephale inside when they get home. “I’ll start you a bath.”

Aziraphale smiles as he follows Crowley upstairs, laying down on the bed and shedding all his clothes.

Crowley goes to the bathroom and gets everything ready.

Aziraphale lays there, closing his eyes, slipping slowly into unconsciousness.

Crowley comes into the bedroom and strips Azirephale. He carries him into the bathroom and sets him in the bath, sitting on the side and running his fingers through the Angel’s hair as he watches him.

Aziraphale snores softly, his body heavy in Crowley’s arms.

Crowley gently washes the Angel, being careful of his abused cock. He lets him soak for a while before rinsing him off and drying him before carrying him to bed.

Aziraphale stirs in Crowley’s arms. “My hairs wet.” He mumbles, taking hold of Crowley’s shirt.

Crowley smiles softly and strips his shirt, using it to dry Azirephale’s hair.

Aziraphale giggles and kisses Crowley’s cheek softly. “Love you.”

“I love you, too. Rest, Angel. I’m here. Crowley nuzzles him and gets into bed, cuddling him close.

Aziraphale nods and quickly falls asleep, his cock slowly reducing over night.

Crowley holds Azirephale close, so happy he can finally be like this with his Angel no matter what happens.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks so much for reading! Leave a comment and tell us what you think!


End file.
